


Birth of Commando John

by Kazbaby



Category: Farscape
Genre: A Bug's Life, Character Study, Episode Related, Gap Filler, Gen, Nerve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-13
Updated: 2003-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazbaby/pseuds/Kazbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written in July, 2003for the SACoC (Society Against Clothing on Crichton) drabble challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Birth of Commando John

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in July, 2003for the SACoC (Society Against Clothing on Crichton) drabble challenge.

They felt tight as he stood and pulled the jacket around his shoulders. He  
felt the difference almost immediately...A coldness that set deep inside. Before  
was different, they were discarded, not wanted. This time, he was wearing the  
clothes of a dead man, one that he had killed. Not by his own hand, but by his  
own action and words.

Standing at the door of his room, he tried to prepare himself for the gauntlet  
he was about to face with his father's words, _I have a job to do and I am  
unafraid._ Taking a deep breath, he stepped through the door and thought  
immediately, 'Like hell I'm not!'


End file.
